Where Ever You Want Us To Be
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Revenge really is sweet. Sequel to Weather


**A/N: This is another of the 3 one shots I wrote in History class yesterday, hope you like! Sequel to Weather, just imagine Sonny never called Chad back. I suggest you read Weather first, or you may be confused in one part of the story. Sorry it's so short...**

**Disclaimer: idoswac**

* * *

Chad's POV

I strolled down the hall, my head held high. I was in the best mood and nobody at all could change it, not even those Comedians from So Random! I'd just been informed of the fact that MacKenzie Falls had taken the title of Number One Tween Show for the third year in a row, So Random! was still second.

"Hi Chad," what's-his-face said, "I have your mail."

"Thanks Bort, did you get the news?" I asked, swiping the mail from his hand.

"Oh about Mack Falls winning best tween show? Yeah I heard, oh and my name isn't Bort," he replied.

I laughed, "Oh then what is it? Josh or sometihing crazy like that?"

He opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. Instead he started pushing his cart and walked away. "Did you hear about So Random?" he called over his shoulder.

"No, what happened?" I asked, concerned for a few seconds. He stopped and turned around. "Marshal said that their ratings are too low and that someone's getting fired," he said, "I hope it isn't Sonny."

I began to laugh, of course So Random! needed better ratings, but stopped as I heard his last words. "I hope it isn't Sonny." This got me thinking.

I don't want Sonny to go back to Wisconsin. I liked having her here in the studios, she makes it so much brighter. I-I mean I don't like like her or anything, just I'd miss her...and our fights.

"Me too Bort, me too," I sighed, "I think I'll pay the Randoms a little visit."

I turned around and headed towards Sonny and Blondie's dressing room. "It's JOSH!" I heard Bort yell, but ignored it.

As I reached the door, something startled me, the star that said "Tawni and Sonny" had Sonny's name crossed off.

I knocked on the door, no response. "Hey Randoms! I know you're in there!" I yelled.

Shuffling was heard from the other side of the door, and the door opened a crack.

"What do y-you want?" a squeaky, pained voice asked.

"Tawni? Are you ok?" I asked. The door opened more and the sight I saw was frightening. Blondie stood there, her clothes wrinkled, her makeup running, and her eyes bloodshot.

"No, Chad. Sonny got fired," she cried, "And it's all Mackenzie Fall's fault. If one of your Drama Snobs hadn't rigged the voting at the Tween Choice Awards, we would've won...and Sonny could've stayed!"

I laughed, "You think we rigged it?"

She smirked and crossed her arms. "I _know _you rigged it, Nico showed me the tape. You should be ashamed, Sonny's gone forever now. Nobody's going to get her back!"

I stopped laughing, the thought finally hit me. Sonny's gone. Who am I supposed to fight with? What am I supposed to do without her? I..do I like her? No, psh that's insane.

"Chad, she's bringing her boxes out to her car. You might be able to catch her before she leaves," Tawni said, starting to cry again. I nodded in thanks and rushed out the double doors.

I saw a flash of brown hair by a rusty old pick-up, figuring it was Sonny, I ran over.

"Sonny?" I called. There she appeared, she had the same outfit on that she'd worn the day of my interview with Santiago in the park, even the hat.

"Chad, I have to go. I got fired, if you didn't know," she said, her eyes on the brink of tears.

I walked closer to her and hugged her. "Don't go. Everyone will miss you," I whispered.

She started to cry into my shirt. "I..I have to, but if there's something you wanted to say to me..." she replied, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

"Actually, there is," I sighed, holding her at arms length, "I love you too. I always have, since I saw you the first day you came. And I will do everything I can to make sure you stay."

She stopped crying and smiled. "Really?" she asked. This was the first time since the whole texting incident that she had spoken nicely to me.

"Yes," I smiled.

She began to laugh. "Oh good, smile into my hat Chad. I can't believe you didn't guess," she said, holding out her hat. There, again, was the tiny camera she'd caught me with the first time.

"Oh you're evil Munroe," I said, joining her laughing.

We laughed and talked for a while, before Sonny said she needed to go film the live show. "But I have one question," she said, "Where does this leave us?"

I smiled and hugged her, "Where ever you want us to be."


End file.
